Demon's lament
by Rhaegal Nymeria Stark
Summary: One wouldn't think demons were capable of lament or regret. Wick discusses the subject of Tamara with her "brother" the Twin. One-sided WickxTamara. Sequel to "Don't trust this person" and "Regret isn't your color."


Disclaimer: own nothing

Summary: One wouldn't think demons were capable of lament or regret. Wick discusses the subject of Tamara with her "brother" the Twin. One-sided WickxTamara.

**Demon's lament:**

She pushed the Queen of Diamonds on the bench that she straddled, facing The Twin. His sickeningly green scaly face leveled with hers, a smile on his reptilian lips. He looked down, slapping an Ace of Diamonds down, earning a playful scowl from the Woe Maiden.

"Oh, are you upset, sister?" The Twin joshed and Wick tried not to scoff. They were not related as far as she knew, but the Twin was as closest as she had down here in Hell to family. The big Boss said that they were a family here, and they might as well be, given they were all stuck in the same infernal, vitriolic, sinister prison together, so they should at least make the most of it, but the Twin was her companion, her friend and maybe even her brother. As a result he had the privilege of teasing her relentlessly when he wanted to. Unlike the Scorpion. Wick almost scowled at the thought of that insect. She heard the sound of another card hitting the bench and looked down to see that the Twin had put down the Queen of Hearts.

She met the Twin's knowing gaze. "Perhaps the Queen of Hearts is more appropriate." He said, a smug expression coming over his face. Wick gave a ghastly grin, "You know I have no heart. Why would you use that card?"

The Twin smirked, "Because we both know that it's not true that you don't have a heart. And besides, this card isn't for you." His eyes slid back up at Wick with conviction, suddenly becoming brown and his scaly faced changed to a smooth, beautiful one that Wick recognized a little too well, "It's for Tamara." Wick's hands that were shuffling her cards froze and some of the thin cards slipped out onto the carnival floor and on the bench. She stared at the Twin who now wore Tamara's face. She supposed she shouldn't be as shocked as she was. The Twin _knew _her. He had been the first "person" she had met when she first got here. Granted, he had been trying to get her into purgatory and failed, but he knew her better than anyone here. But she had been sure that she had hidden her feelings about Tamara so well. Of course, idiots like Scorpion, Magician and Painted Doll could never see it, but the Twin…

Not wanting to discuss this (or look at _that face_ anymore), she started to lift herself from the bench.

"Wick," The Twin interrupted, voice a little louder, "You could help her."

Wick froze again, this time while pulling her leg over the bench. She looked at the shape-shifter whose face had now contorted back into his own reptilian one, oily black hair returning and replacing that soft chestnut hair that Wick always wanted to run her fingers through. She was honestly confused by what he said. Help? Hadn't she done enough to Tamara? The Frog was already getting closer and closer to being stuck here like them.

For a time, it had seemed that the Frog would leave Hell and enter Purgatory. She had gotten past her flaw of trusting too much and fought back. But something had gone wrong.

Fighting back wasn't enough for Tamara. She wanted revenge for her suffering. She was vindictive and now cruel. Wick had heard that Lucifer had confided in one of his oldest friends; Ticket Keeper that he suspected that Tamara would be stuck here soon because of her hate, fury and growing bloodlust.

She had done that. She, Scorpion and Painted Doll. They had all made Tamara the vengeful predatory Frog she was now.

Wick pulled herself from the bench completely, putting the rest of her cards down on it. "I'll be seeing you, Twin." She said briskly as she turned and went to join the other Woe Maidens in their practicing choreography. She heard the sound of the Twin getting up from the bench himself and following her.

"Wick," He spoke again, "You could be the one that helps her get into Purgatory."

"Help her," Wick spat, as she turned back to the Twin, face curdled into a sneer she reserved for the worst sinners that got down here, "_I _helped make her this way! I hurt her! I earned her trust, and then betrayed her like everyone else she's run into here. I whipped her when she was just praying to God. I made her into who she is now. I'm one of the reasons why she wants to spill our blood."

The Twin's strange, mysterious but wise old eyes took on a sympathetic glint. "Her case is not an unusual one," He assured her, "Others who have surpassed their previous flaws tend to gain new ones and still can't move on. We just have to find a way to help her surpass her bloodlust and wrath."

Wick gave her "brother" a sardonic look. "Do you ever find it ironic, to the point of hilarity that we demons, spirits of the deceased that are trapped in hell by our own sins for eternity are the ones helping people move past their sins to move on?" She snapped, "I can honestly get off on the irony, can't you? We're damned, and we expect people to learn from us? It's a wonder there aren't more people like Tamara down here."

The Twin sighed, shuffling his remaining half of the card deck still in his hands, "No one said that it wasn't fucked up. That's why it's Hell, Wick. Sinners are sent here for a reason." He received an even angrier look and stopped talking.

"Then why was Tamara sent here?" Wick growled, "All she did was trust too much. She was only sent here because she wasn't perfect enough for _God_!" She practically spat the name of the great abusive father of them all in the sky, "He made all of us and yet he can't even take responsibility? He was the one that gave Tamara the flaw of being too trusting. And she was sent down here? Just for trusting the wrong people? She shouldn't be down here. She shouldn't even be in Purgatory. She belongs in Heaven."

Twin looked at the ground, seeming guilt ridden. "That's not our choice to make." He replied, voice emotionless. Wick scowled and turned, "No, it's not." It was _his _choice, wasn't it? Daddy dearest made that choice didn't he? Wick couldn't even remember what it was she had done to be sent to Hell. She also had no idea how long she had been in Hell. She liked to think she was older than many of the carnies, but many of these faces had been here when she first recalled being sent here. She was fairly new here compared to the Twin, Ticket Keeper, Hobo Clown, the Major and the Fire Wielder. But the problem was, when people have been down here for so long, they eventually forget what they did, so they can't rectify it and move on. Had she killed someone? Had she been a thief? Had she just been too trusting like Tamara? Or behaved in some other way that God deemed imperfect (and hadn't committed any illegal crime?) she didn't know.

The Twin had tried to teach her so that she could exit Hell and enter Purgatory but his teachings had been for naught. Her gluttony and habit of hedonism had been too strong.

And how long would it be before Tamara eventually forgot why it was she had been sent down here and then it would be too late for her? How long would it be till she was like Wick? Wick didn't know the answer to either of those questions, and those answers, she could truthfully say, she did not want to know.

"I hate him." She spat out without turning back to her brother, marching back over to her Woe Maidens, anger towards their "maker" riddling every fiber of her damnable being.


End file.
